


Phobia

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Series: Inhuman [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Stabbing, Swearing, Torture, this is how I show love and appreciation for my favotire people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Felix finds himself the unwilling test subject of a strange 'experiment'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He just wanted groceries, man.
> 
> Warning: There's gonna be lots of swearing. Not so much in this chapter, but in future chapters.

Felix shut the door behind him as he left his house, quickly locking it before strolling down the driveway towards his car. However, halfway there, he heard a strange rustle. He froze, glancing towards the noise. He saw the shape of a human before a hand covered his mouth, pulling his head back. He panicked, trying to escape from the rough grip he was held in. More hands appeared, pulling a cloth over his eyes. His wrists were pulled away, and someone else grabbed his legs in an attempt to stop him from kicking. He tried to call out, but his shouts were muffled. He heard faint talking, before there was a sharp pain in his neck. In mere seconds, he fell limp and the world spiraled into black.

 

 

Slowly, feeling returned. Felix blearily opened his eyes. He was in a dark, cold room. He attempted to stretch, but his arms were tied to something. Or rather- duct taped to the chair he was sitting on. Since when did he own metal chairs? And since when did he wake up duct taped to them...

"The fuck?" He muttered.

"Good morning, sunshine," an unfamiliar male voice taunted. He glanced in it's direction and saw a man, clothed in black, standing beside him. The man was quick to action, grabbing Felix by the hair and forcing his head upward. He yelped on instinct, but the pain was a bit duller than he expected. The man's face was half-covered, but Felix could easily recognize the cold glint of glee in his caramel eyes.

That was when everything rushed back to him.

The driveway.

The hands.

The pain.

"What the fuck- Where am I? What the fuck did you do to me?" He roared, struggling to get his hands free. However, even he recognized the slight slur in his voice and the heavy numbness in his limbs. _'Some sort of tranquilizer,'_ he thought to himself. _'Hasn't worn off entirely yet.'_

"Hush now. If you're a good test subject, we may be a little more... merciful."

Before he had the chance to speak again or process the man's implications, the man harshly yanked Felix's head to face the setup in front of him. It was a desk with a laptop on it. A camera was set up beside the laptop, along with a microphone. Various recording software was running, as well as a game. Amnesia. A lamp was clipped to the side of the desk that illuminated Felix's face, along with indirectly brightening the keyboard and a bit of the room around him.

"Now. Say hi to the camera," The man said. Felix stared blankly at the camera in complete confusion. The man gripped his hair harder and gave a yank.

"Say hi to the camera, _PewDiePie._ "

Felix caught his breath. _'What the fuck what the fuck what the fuuuck?'_

"U-uhmm-" _'Say something for fucks sake!'_

"H-How's it going, bros...? I, um... I have no clue what's going on-"

The man yanked Felix's hair again.

"Good. It's rather simple, you see. You're going to play the game just like normal. However, every time you scream... You get stabbed."

"I WHAT-"

Another yank.

"Scream, you get stabbed. And if you ask for help... Let's just say, I have a little friend with a gun. Try to ask for help, you get shot. Try to escape, the bullet goes to your head."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I know nothing about the game Amnesia.
> 
> Warning: It gets a little bloody.  
> Also swearing.

Felix's blood ran cold. He stared blankly at the screen.

_'I'm going to die these bitches are going to kill me and they're going to put it on my fucking channel'_

The man drew a knife from his pocket and cut Felix's wrists free. The YouTuber brought his chair up to the desk and placed a hand on the mouse. The man lingered, brandishing the knife with a cruel gleam in his eye. Felix stared into the camera with a look of terror for a brief moment before starting the game.

He didn't speak for a few minutes, just going through the map. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. I don't know where the fuck I am- in game AND in real life. This has to be a prank. This is all just one messed up prank. I don't-"

A loud creak sounded through the laptop's speakers. Felix's voice wavered and he froze.

_'That doesn't count, right? Oh please for the love of all things holy tell me that doesn't count.'_

After a few seconds of nothing, he continued. The heavy numbness was wearing off. He couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing.

"W-We got a key. What door does this unlock. Not that one... That one was already unlocked ok... Is it- Oh god it's the basement. Brilliant. Aaaand it's dark of cour-"

Felix was cut off by a sudden jumpscare. He yelped, jumping slightly.

_'That doesn't count that wasn't technically a scream-'_

Pain laced through his side.

He let out a very real scream.

 

 

Another stab. He let out half a yelp before biting his tongue so hard he tasted the blood. His hand went straight to his side, applying pressure to the wounds.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted, his voice growing high pitched with terror and pain.

The man grabbed Felix's wrist and brought the knife down along his forearm, creating a long, thin cut. He lashed out, slapping the man.

Click.

Felix froze, panting heavily. He saw another figure out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over.

_'Little friend with a gun.'_

The knife-man grabbed Felix's hair again, forcing him to face the laptop again.

"Game's still running. Keep going."

His voice lacked all of the fake cheer and mockery it held before. Felix audibly swallowed. It hurt, oh god, it hurt. The numbness from the tranquilizer was all but gone. He felt the warm trickle of his own blood as it traveled down his arm, as it stained his shirt and slowly seeped into his pants. He tried not to think of it; of the trickle. Of the pain. He bit back tears and replaced his hands on the mouse and keyboard.

He tried not to think of the way his fingers slipped a little. Tried not to think of the blots of red left on the keys. Tried not to think of the taste in his mouth. Tried not to think of the smell. Of the little friend with a gun.

He tried not to think of a lot of things.

Tried.

After another minute or so of gameplay, he began reverting back to his usual commentary. He named the ghoul that had jumpscared him before. Her name was Mary. Bloody Mary.

Because he was in bloody fucking **PAIN-**

A door slammed shut on it's own. Felix let out a small eek before we could stop himself. Knife-man grabbed his hair again. Instantly, he froze and braced himself. The knife drew out another thin cut on his arm before the man let go. Felix took a deep breath of relief.

_'Scream, stab. But if it's not a scream, it's just a cut. Cuts are ok. Cuts I can handle. Stabs, hell no.'_

The YouTuber shakily continued through the map. _'This is taking FOREVER. Does this map even END?'_

He opened a door.

Bloody fucking corpse.

"OHHhh shit- shit shit no-"

Knife-man grabbed Felix's hair again.

"OH SHIT NO-"

This time the man had reached over to stab Felix's other side. The Swede sharply inhaled, wincing and biting back another scream. Knife-man let go and backed away.

"Jävla helvetet, denna plats är helvetet," he hissed, gripping his side.

"English!" Barked Knife-man.

"FUCKING HELL," Felix spat before returning to the game. His breathing was a bit shaky, and he was beginning to get a little light-headed. It took all of his willpower to not break down. He had to keep going. He couldn't let these bastards have the satisfaction of seeing how much they got to him.

_'I'm going to die here anyways.'_

Felix pushed the thought from his mind. He transitioned back into commentary, hoping it would help distract him from the pain. After mere minutes, Mary made another appearance. He yelped, jumping slightly. The wounds he had already sustained protested the sudden movement, sending a lace of pain up through his sides. Knife-man added another stab to the collection.

Felix sank back into the chair, blankly staring at the screen. Was the room starting to spin...?

His gaze turned to the camera.

_'Are they even going to post this, or is this just to mock me?'_

"Keep going."

"Fucking- hellllll"

He continued the gameplay. A dead silence filled the room. It seemed like hours, even days before Mary returned. Felix stiffened, but didn't make a sound. His vision was getting dark around the edges. His breathing was shallow.

_'I'm going to fucking bleed out at this rate.'_

Everything slowly caught up to him.

The implications of death.

Never seeing his family again.

Or Marzia. Or Edgar. Or Maia.

Not even Slippy.

He'd give anything to be home, safe, having Slippy pissing on his hand again instead of being here.

Toad piss was nothing compared to the pool of his own blood he was forced to sit in.

He didn't dare try to get up, in case the Little Friend thought it was an escape attempt.

He didn't think his legs would be able to carry him very far anyways.

He was stuck. He was going to die.

He sniffled, making a small noise in the back of his throat. He didn't care what the Knife-man thought. He didn't care if he was cut or stabbed.

He let himself break down.

 

 

Felix couldn't remember how long he had cried. All he remembered was that he had been forcibly pulled back into reality by another yank of his hair.

"This is entertaining, but you're gonna cry yourself unconscious at this rate. Your almost done with the game. Finish it."

_'Almost done. Almost fucking done.'_

He weakly replaced his hands on the mouse and keyboard. He didn't speak. He was bombarded with several more jumpscares, but he barely acknowledged them. Finally, after what seemed like hours of suffering, he was granted the game complete screen.

He let out a groan and sunk back into the chair.

"Good job. But... not quite good enough."

"Shut up."

"Now now, let's not get feisty." Felix heard faint footsteps come closer.

"Say goodbye to your little viewers," Knife-man hissed, pulling him up by the hair again. Felix winced, looking dazedly into the camera. Suddenly, it hit him. The only other person in the room was Little Friend (as far as he was concerned) and he had a gun...

_''Not good enough'... Oh god no...'_

"Say goodbye to your viewers."

"I-"

The footsteps were right behind him

"Marzia if you're watching this I love you. I'm sorry, squad fam. I love you guys so much, thank you for being with me. I'll try to make it home-"

Knife-man pulled his hair again. "SAY. GOODBYE."

Felix yelped, and instantly bit his tongue. No stab. He clenched his fist, taking a deep breath. He extended it towards the camera.

"Bro fist. Sister fister. Whichever you prefer. G-goodbye...."

He felt a small, sharp pinch in his neck. Finally, he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Jävla helvetet, denna plats är helvetet- "Fucking hell, this place is hell"
> 
> Correct me if I'm wrong


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up.

_'Ow.'_

_'Ow ow ow ow fucking hell where am I.'_

Felix groggily opened his eyes. It was nearly pitch black. He tried to sit up, but he was met with a sudden burst of pain. He slumped back down on the stone cold floor with a groan.

_'Why is it so cold? It almost feels like I'm not... wearing... clothes...'_

He placed a hand on his chest.

Bare.

The hand moved down.

Something gauzy was wrapped around his stomach. Had they bandaged him?

The hand moved further.

His pants were gone.

_'Great. I'm in my fucking boxers.'_

He took a deep breath and slowly tried to sit up again. His sides gave a dull ache in protest, but he was able to pull himself into a sitting position. He could faintly make out the walls of the room he was in. It was small, but not cramped. The door was closed, and no light seeped through. He leaned against the wall, slightly dizzy. After a few minutes of silence, the door opened with a loud clang and a creak.

Felix jumped, aggravating his healing wounds. Dim, grey light filtered in from the doorway, brightening the room. The figure of a man blocked most of it, however.

"Morning, sleepy head," the voice of Knife-man taunted.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Hey hey now, I was just checking in."

"Like hell you were."

"Well I was going to ask if you were hungry, but apparently I shouldn't bother."

"Wait, what? How does that make any sense-"

"My, why should I be polite to our guest when he won't be polite back?"

"You stabbed me like ten times!"

"Four."

"Still, you FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME AND STABBED ME."

"Calm down, no need to get riled-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING-" Felix cut himself off. _'At this point, you're just begging for death.'_

He growled, burying his head in his hands.

"Jag hatar det så mycket. Jag vill bara gå hem."

"English," Knife-man barked again before leaving and slamming the door shut. Felix winced at the noise. He sat alone in the silence for what seemed like hours, trying to think of anything. Anything except the pain, except the imminent death that lingered just outside, except his worrying girlfriend. Eventually, he dozed off.

 

 

Clang.

Felix jolted awake, wincing at the sudden splitting pain.

"Get up," Knife-man growled from the doorway. Felix attempted to stand, but his legs wobbled and the room began to violently spin. He fell onto his knees with a grunt. After two more attempts, Knife-man gave an exasperated sigh.

"Never mind. Stay there."

Felix watched his exit the room, leaving the door wide open. He heard Knife-man's footsteps echo down the hallway before they faded back into the silence.

_'Now's my chance... Maybe...'_

Felix attempted to stand one more time. When that didn't work, he resorted to crawling. He crawled halfway across the room, his sides aching and his head still spinning, before he heard the footsteps returning. He froze as they drew closer. He saw a faint light peering through the doorway before Knife-man re-entered. He was holding a laptop. The same laptop he had forced to play Amnesia on.

_'Oh no... No no no, not again.'_

The man knelt beside Felix, setting the laptop down. A webpage was pulled up. YouTube. His eyes darted down to the video title.

'Say goodbye to PewDiePie'

Uploaded to his own. Fucking. Channel.

Knife-man hit play.

Felix watched himself slowly wake up. Heard Knife-man's mocking tone coming through the speakers. He was forced to watch himself being tormented and injured all over again.

_'This is public! Everyone is going to see this. Everyone is going to think I'm dead. Everyone's going to watch me suffer like this... Holy fuck, CHILDREN might watch this.'_

"Take it down," Felix commanded.

"Aww, are you upset?"

"I said TAKE IT DOWN. There are children that could watch this. I don't want any kids getting nightmares because they watched this shit."

"Boo hoo. Deal with it."

Felix reached out to the laptop, trying to shut it off or do something. But Knife-man was ready. He harshly shoved Felix back and drew his knife.

Felix let out a scream at the exact same time as the video-him did.

Knife-man cackled, pulling out a cloth to wipe the fresh blood off of his knife. Felix gripped the wound on his calf, letting out a hiss.

"Jävla-"

Knife-man brandished his knife.

"Fucking hell!"

After the video had finished playing, Knife-man took the laptop and left the room. He shut the door with yet another loud clang. Felix was left alone in the dark again, frantically attempting to stop the blood flowing from his new wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jag hatar det så mycket. Jag vill bara gå hem- "I hate this so much. I want to go home"  
> Jävla- Fuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I completely spaced it off. Anyways, here ya go!  
> Little bit short. Hope you don't mind.

The door rattled open with a loud creak. Felix looked up, expecting Knife-man. However, the figure in the doorway was a bit shorter. They were still clothed in black with their face obscured. They appeared to be carrying something. It was mere seconds before the smell reached the YouTuber.

Meat.

"Heya there," An unfamiliar voice whispered. They had a slight accent. It almost sounded like... Italian...

An image of Marzia flashed through Felix's mind. He scooted away from the man.

"N-no! Don't be scared, please! I don't have my gun. A-and I brought food! Y-you must be hungry... Gre- uh, granted that the boss didn't feed ya."

Felix's mind slowly caught up.

"Are you... the 'little friend with a gun' from before?"

The man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yup, that'd be me. Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. The boss isn't here right now, and I figured you must be pretty hungry. Food is running short around here, so I just brought a hamburger and a couple handfuls of potato chips. Wasn't sure what you'd like, but..."

He hastily placed a small plate in front of Felix. Sure enough, it held a hamburger and chips. "Eat fast, I dunno when the boss'll get back but he'll be reeeally angry if he finds out I did this."

Felix complied. The burger was mediocre, with regular wheat bread as the bun. The chips were really salty, with a peculiar aftertaste. Still, food was food. And as far as he was concerned, it might be the last meal he got in this place. The man picked up the plate. "Hold on, let me go put this back. Want some water?"

"Um, sure. Thank you..."

"Call me Angelo."

"Thank you, Angelo."

Angelo left, leaving the door to Felix's room open. He scooted back to the corner of the room, careful not to scuff the healing cut on his leg. When Angelo returned, he brought over a cup of water.

"It tastes a bit off, but it's still clean and good for drinking."

Felix gratefully downed the glass, already feeling much better.

"Thank you. I cannot thank you enough."

"It's fine! There's no need. I guess this is kind of my way to say, 'fuck the boss', without actually saying it. I still need a job, and well..."

"How much do they pay you for this?"

"Hah, despite how tough everyone here thinks they are, I'm the only one here who knows how to shoot. I have the best pay of all the guys besides the boss himself. Still, it's pretty shitty."

"Yikes. You don't seem half bad; why work here of all places?"

"I uh... It's personal."

"Alright..."

A loud crash sounded somewhere distant within the building.

"Crap! Gotta go. If the boss opens the door, pretend to be asleep or something."

Felix gave a quick nod as Angelo picked up the cup and ran towards the door. He closed it as silently as possible, but the clang it gave as it shut was still loud. Felix stretched out on the floor, letting his eyes drift close. His stomach gave an upset rumble, but he brushed it off. He probably ate too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Critiques? Theories? Suggestions? Please drop a comment or a kudos if you really liked it. I'll do my best to respond to any comments I get!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Critiques? Suggestions? Leave a comment please! I do plan on continuing this, and I will be updating every Saturday. (First chapter's up today because Friday the 13th that's why) Next chapter will be longer


End file.
